Do Not Fear Me
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Lilac learns this from a very special friend.


**Here's a short story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lilac was staring hard at what just happened. Jocu's wild side had just taken over because some Nitians began taunting him as he protected her. Soon, there was nothing left of the Nitans but puffs of black dust! He defeated them, but his wild side was still in effect!

"That was wonderful! Who's next?" He grinned, now turning and looking at her. Lilac slowly began to back up. This was the first time she had ever seen Jocu's wild side THIS wild.

"I-I-I…"

"Come here Lilac, let's have some fun," he said, now getting down on all fours and approaching her. Lilac, however, was terrified. She ran and climbed up a tickle tree and began shivering in fear. Seeing her fear, Jocu's wild side slowly began to fade. After a few moments, he shook his head to regain his thoughts. "Woah, that was a strong one that time. Lilac?" he asked, now looking up and seeing her look at him with wide eyes. "Hey…whatever is the matter?"

And with that, he began climbing up after her. Lilac managed to slowly move to the outer branch and held her place there, hoping he would stay away.

"Jocu your wild side is terrifying! I had no idea it could be that intense!" Lilac blurted out.

"Yes, I know it was unnerving. But still…you should not fear me. I would never harm you," he soothed.

"B-But what if I accidentally challenge you one day like they did!"

"Lilac, even if so, you would not be in any danger." he said, now approaching her more. Lilac fell into thought. Jocu and his clan were very protective and loving, but they could be ferocious and merciless if they needed to be with enemies. Sensing that something was still wrong, Jocu crooned to her.

"You know…I could really use some help with a task. Are you in?" he said, now almost within a foot of her.

"Task?" she asked.

"Yes. I need you to…" but before he could finish, another Nitian ran past.

"You princes are the real trouble! You all will one day fall before our king Damus!" he snapped, but it was comical how his knees were shaking.

"Oh is that so?" Jocu said in a deadly whisper. Lilac turned and gulped hard as she saw Jocu's wild side taking over. Within a second, he jumped down off the branch and ran after the Nitian. Lilac took that opportunity to climb down and run back for the castle. Upon entry, she quickly closed the door and breathed hard. Jape happened to be walking past and noticed.

"Lilac? What is wrong little one?" he asked, now walking closer to her.

"J-Jocu's wild side!" she panted.

"Oh yes. I could hear his roar from here. But are you alright? You're shivering," he asked, now wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"I-I'm just not used to it, that's all." She said truthfully. Within seconds, Jocu came in and saw Lilac slowly try to move behind Jape.

"Oh Lilac…do not fear me." Jocu pouted sadly. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"That wild side is definitely unnerving," Jape smirked.

"You hush! You're not helping!" Jocu said, now approaching her and trying to get her from behind Jape. Lilac backed away and for a second it seemed like Jocu gave up. Sighing in contentment, she felt something touch her from behind. She turned and it was his tail and it began brushing all over her face!

"H-Hey! Stop it!" she whined, now batting at the tail.

"You are not going to step one foot out of this castle until you no longer fear me, Lilac." A deep voice crooned from behind her. Startled, she turned and saw that Jocu was only an inch from her face.

"Jocu! You're wrapped around both of us; let us go!" Jape ordered. For Jocu had made a circle by using his tail to trap her from behind and now he had her trapped in the front. There was nowhere for her or Jape to go!

"I will let go when she agrees to talk to me," Jocu said, now eyeing Lilac carefully. She once more tried to squirm, but his tail wrapped around her leg and she was now hopping on one foot. Jape managed to levitate out of his grip and turned to see him closing in on Lilac. When she turned, Jocu began purring against her like a large cat.

"H-HEY!" She squealed. But her response was a mixture of purrs and gentle coos. He was speaking in another language! "W-What is he saying?" she asked.

"Oh, just a little reassurance in our language," Blithe smirked, now walking over and observing the scene. "I must say he is definitely being…comforting to you," he laughed.

Meanwhile, Jocu continued to rub against her and make gentle purring and cooing sounds. It sounded very calming and sweet. Lilac could feel every muscle in her body relax and her limbs getting heavy.

"Feeling relaxed are we?" Jocu lilted smoothly, now taking a moment to speak in the English language.

"W-What is happening?" she asked, now slowly sitting on the ground. He simply chuckled and got closer to her and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"I am only calming down that anxiety of yours." He responded, now rounding around her back and letting his furry tail tips brush against her face. Lilac smiled happily and hugged him around his neck. Jocu wasn't at all fierce anymore; he was her loving and gentle friend again. The rest of the night was spent simply cuddling; what more could best buddies do!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Awesome! Let me know when you want to talk ideas! :)**


End file.
